Eres mi mejor amigo
by Winter's Fairy
Summary: Se conocen desde pequeños, han crecido juntos, se tienen confianza... pero y si a uno no le basta ser solo su mejor amigo y quiere algo más?¿qué hará por conseguirlo? ¿Se arriesgará a perder su amistad? LilyxJames. Dejen reviews!
1. Mi mejor amigo

****

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece a mí, sino a la Rowling, que mató, que mató a... 

N/A: Un nuevo fic, de los merodeadores, como siempre... Espero que os guste! Dejen review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chap 1: Los mejores amigos

Dos jóvenes, de unos 16 años, iban corriendo a lo largo de la estación de king cross. El chico llevaba un carro, lleno de baúles, pero la pelirroja iba libre, corriendo a su lado.

-Corre, Lily, que no llegamos!!! 

-Ya voy, no puedo correr igual que tú!!!

-Pero es que vamos a perder el tren, Lil, lo vamos a perder!!!!

-Fuiste tú el que te dormiste!!!

-Sigue corriendo!!!

El chico entonces, cogió a la chica, la sentó en el carro, encima de los baúles, y comenzó a correr a más velocidad, a pesar de aumentar el peso que iba empujando.

-Lily, guíame, que no veo nada!!

-Recto, recto, recto!!!!

-Vale!!!

-Noooo, a la derecha!! A la izquierda!! Ya llegamos!!

Y por fin cruzaron la barrera que separaba el mundo mágico del muggle. El chico, al ver que ya habían entrado, paró repentinamente, haciendo que el carro frenara, y la pelirroja saliera volando por los aires.

-Que me la voy a dar!! James, te mataré!!!

Pero antes de que tocara el suelo, otro muchacho la coge al vuelo. 

-Uy, pero si las chicas hasta me caen del cielo...

-Black, cállate!

-Pero si es mi querida amiga Lily... Cuanto tiempo...

-¿Me quieres bajar? Quiero matar a James!!

-Y si solo retiro las manos?

-Quieres matarme, verdad? Dilo de una vez, Sirius! 

-Pues...-sonrisa traviesa y encantadora- Sip ^__^

El joven la suelta, pero sucede lo mismo que la vez anterior, antes de que llegue al suelo, otros brazos la cogen, a ras del suelo.

-Anda... Y yo que solo buscaba un knut...

-Remus! Venga, tú no, suéltame ya...

-No, princeseta, todavía no...

-Sabes que lo encontraré, Remus, lo sabes!!

-Lily... Deja de gritar... Que pareces una verdulera, por favor.

-No me da la gana!! Sólo déjame matar a James!

-Te soltaré...

El otro muchacho la suelta, pero dejó tiempo para que su amigo se escondiera. Subieron al tren, que se iba ya, y mientras los dos amigos, Sirius y Remus, buscaban un compartimiento libre, la pelirroja buscaba por todo el tren, al que se denominaba, su mejor amigo.

-James? James!! No te escondas... Sabes que te encontraré, James Potter...

-"Demonios, tiene razón" pensó el chico desde su escondite. "Me va a matar, me va a matar... Merlín, dame fuerzas para soportarla"

-Ja! Te encontré!! Ahora te vas a enterar de quien es Lily Evans...

-"¿Qué hago, que hago?" 

James salió corriendo, y Lily detrás, alzando su varita dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo cuando creyera conveniente.

James no sabía a donde iba, solo iba corriendo, mirando atrás para ver si su amiga le alcanzaba. Iba riéndose cuando se chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-Jajajaja, James, te tengo! _furnunculus!!_

Pero James que estaba en el suelo, no recibió el hechizo, sino la persona con la que se había chocado... Malfoy.

-Estúpida sangre sucia!! Mi preciosa cara... Me las vas a pagar!

-Malfoy, con Lily no te metas, te aviso...

-Mira, si Potter ya salió a defender a su noviecita... 

-Malfoy, cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas!

-Tú no eres quien para mandarme callar, sangre sucia.

-Pero yo si, asi que, lárgate estúpido Malfoy lleno de acné!

-Potter, así vas a acabar muy mal... Novio de sangre sucia y amigo de híbrido como ese Hagrid. 

-Tú si que acabarás mal como no te calles.

Malfoy se fue, seguido por sus gorilas. Lily se había quedado lívida, pero pronto recuperó el color, cuando James la abrazó y la consoló. 

-Shhhh. Venga, Lils, si hiciste bien y todo!! ¿Por qué te preocupas de ese engreído?

-Pero...

-Nada de peros. 

-James!! Lily!! Estais ahí! Venga! ¿por qué no venís al compartimiento?

-Ya vamos, Padfoot!

Ya sentados, Sirius compró a la chica del carrito de los dulces, todo lo que podía comprar con el dinero de su chaqueta, que era mucho, y así lo repartió entre los cuatro.

Lily observó a sus amigos. Sus únicos amigos. Amigas tenía muy pocas, pero buenas, pues casi todas las chicas la tenían envidia por ser amiga de los merodeadores, sobre todo de James. 

Sus amigos... Los conocía tan bien...

Sirius, todo un galán, con sus ojos inmensos y preciosos, de un color azul como el mar, conquistaba a la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts. Muy simpático y bromista, pero lo que más le gustaba era comer y dormir. Eran sus hobbies preferidos cuando no estaba con ninguna chica.

Remus Lupin, enfrente suya, estaba durmiendo con su cabeza ceniza apoyada en la ventana. Otro galán, caballeroso, con una sonrisa angelical, pero mente bromista. Era licántropo, y Lily lo sabía, y aunque al principio lo negaba, acabó aceptándolo y ayudó a los merodeadores en hacerse animagos, aunque ella no se convirtió.

Y a su lado, se encontraba James, el lider de los merodeadores, y el más guapo. Era el más codiciado de los tres, era el buscador de Gryffindor, y un excelente alumno en transformaciones. 

Le conocía desde siempre, a pesar de que los padres de Lily fueran muggles y los de James magos. Los Potter vivían en una vecindad muggle para protegerse de un mago oscuro, y fue cuando James conoció a su vecinita, una pequeña pelirroja que le gastaba bromas. No se llevaron bien al principio, pero después de muchos años, acabaron siendo muy amigos.

-James...

-Dime, Lily.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, no?

-Eso no lo dudes nunca. Siempre seremos los mejores amigos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

N/A: ¿Qué os pareció este primer chap? Espero que os guste... Dejen reviews, please!

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	2. castigos y sentimientos

****

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertence. Sólo la idea del fic, y no cobro por ello.

****

Luralana: Gracias! Bueno, espero que te guste este chap... Y que sigas leyendo!!

****

Isa: Jejeje, claro que lo continúo, por eso no te preocupes, a mi también me gustó el principio, una forma divertida de empezar el fic... Gracias!!

****

Jessy: Bueno, he tardado dos semanas en seguir, pero aquí estoy!! Yo no dejaré este fic, de veras. Grax!

****

Syringen: Una máquina que hace ff? Jejeje tampoco es para tanto... Grax

****

Lain: Muchas gracias, aquí tienes el segundo chap! Que lo disfrutes!!

****

Pao Bloom: Muchas grax, siempre ahí... Me alegro que te guste!! Sigue leyendo :P!!

****

Herm25: Un poquito si que he tardado... Pero ya estoy aquí!! Lee, y espero que te guste!

****

Petit Charat: Jajja, ya sé que hay muchos fics en los que se odian a muerte... Así que, aquí traigo uno diferente. No tan diferente, uno más de tantos, pero se intenta. Muxas grax

****

Ruki evans: Hago lo que puedo, pero aunque me agobie, ten por seguro que no dejaré de lado mis fics. Ninguno!! Jejeje, gracias!

****

Nazale: Bueno, muchas historias son así... Por qué esta no? Jejeje. Primero los mejores amigos... Y después... Ya se verá :P Grax por el review!

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chap 2- Presentaciones y sentimientos

-Eso no lo dudes nunca. Siempre seremos los mejores amigos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Diciendo esto, llegaron a Hogwarts. Recogieron sus baúles, y cargándolos, se montaron en los carruajes. Todos estaban bastante cansados, ya era por la tarde, y el viaje había sido muy largo. 

Con suma tranquilidad, se sentaron para presenciar la selección del sombrero. 

Cuando hubo terminado, por fin pudieron empezar a cenar. 

-Lily, pásame la ensalada.

-Tienes una enfrente tuya, Black.

-No, yo quiero esa.

-Cógela tú.

-No, yo quiero que me la des tú...

La pelirroja ya se estaba cansando, pero miró a Sirius y sonrió pícaramente. Éste tuvo "miedo". No sabía que límites tenía su compañera cuando miraba de esa forma.

-Ehm... Lily... ¿qué vas a hacer?

-¿Yo? Nada... Pagarte por lo que me hiciste en la estación... Sólo te voy a pasar la ensalada.

Dicho y hecho, pero de una manera peculiar. Lilian cogió la ensaladera, y vació su contenido sobre la cabeza de Black. El susodicho, abrió los ojos, como si no creyera lo que había sucedido. Todo el Comedor se quedó mirando... Y él, ni corto ni perezoso, se subió a la banqueta, y gritó:

-GUERRA DE COMIDAAAAAAAAA!!!

Se armó un revuelo en la sala, había comida volando por todos los lados. Lily y los merodeadores consiguieron salir, esquivando la comida, con ayuda de los reflejos (gracias al quidditch) de James. 

Iban a cuatro patas, y justo cuando llegaron a la puerta, se encontraron con el rostro sonriente y la barba plateada de su director, Albus Dumbledore. 

-Bien, chicos... Habéis empezado el año de una forma... Diferente. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi 

despacho?

No sabían como lo hacían, pero todos los años pasaba lo mismo. El primer día, antes de que acabara la cena ya se encontraban en el despacho del director. Éste no era muy duro con ellos. Es más, les alegraba el día, eran cosas inocentes, y no había razón para que el castigo fuera severo.

-Otro año aquí, merodeadores y Lilian...a ver, dejadme pensar un castigo correcto...

-¿Ayudar a limpiar los trofeos?

-¿Ordenar la biblioteca?

-¿Limpiar calderos?

-¿No ir a Hogsmeade?

-Tranquilizaos, jejejeje... Que tampoco es para tanto... Ya sé... Limpiareis mañana por la tarde la lechucería.

-Pero... -Empezó James-

-eso...-siguió Sirius

-es... -continuó Remus-

-una... -Terminaba Lily-

-ASQUEROSIDAD!! Terminaron gritando juntos.

Luego se quedaron mirando unos a otros y segundos después estallaron en carcajadas. Dumbledore solo asomaba una pequeña sonrisa, escondida detrás de su barba.

-Entonces... Después de las clases lo limpiareis.

-Está bien, señor director...

-ah, y señorita Evans y señor Lupin, quédense, por favor.

Los demás salieron, extrañándose de el por qué se quedarían ellos. 

-Bueno, ahora que los demás se han ido y están escuchando detrás de la puerta (se oye como unos pasos) y siguen detrás de la puerta... Bueno, a lo que iba. Vosotros habeis sido seleccionados como prefectos este curso. Tomad las placas, y los horarios de las rondas nocturnas... 

-Pero... ¿por qué nosotros?

-Porque a pesar de ser merodeadores, son los más responsables de gryffindor en sexto.¿Todo en orden?

-Si, profesor.

-Podeis marcharos, y no se os olvide el castigo.

~~~~~~~~ 

Fuera les esperaban sus otros dos amigos.

-Bien!!! Prefectos!! Cómo nos vamos a divertir este curso!!! 

-No creo que...

-Venga, Lil!! Si al final acabarás siendo una merodeadora!!

-¬__¬ Ya veremos

-Lily, hoy nos toca la primera ronda

-Genial!!! Podremos ir a las cocinas sin que nos pillen!!

-De eso ni hablar, James

-¿Pero por qué?

-Como te pille, te quitaré puntos.

-No serás capaz de quitarle puntos el primer día a tu propia casa!! 

-¿Qué te apuestas?

-Ehmmm... Dejémoslo. 

-Venga Lily, pareces su madre... Déjale ir conmigo. ¿No confías en mi?

-¿Tengo que responder?

-¿Y tú tienes que responder con otra pregunta?

-¿No ves que si?

-¿Y tú no ves que odio que hagas eso?

-¿Por qué crees que lo estoy haciendo?

-Ugh!! Me harté!!! Ganaste!!!

-Chicos, ya hemos llegado.Lily, sabes cuál es la contraseña?

-Ehm... "corazón de león y alas de grifo"

El cuadro de la dama gorda se abrió, y dieron paso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Todos los presentes aplaudieron y los vitorearon, los merodeadores estaban ganando respeto. Lily se fue a su habitación, no sin antes dar un beso de buenas noches a cada uno de los merodeadores, que sonreían, mientras la mayoría de las chicas miraban con envidia y anhelo. 

-Buenas noches chicos. Remus, no te olvides, a las 10:30 en el retrato. 

Subió las escaleras, mientras James, Sirius y Remus se quedaban mirando como se iba, pero uno de ellos tenía la mirada diferente.

~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ya llegué chicas!!!

-Hola Lily! ¿qué castigo te pusieron?

-Uno muy asqueroso, Lucy. Tenemos que limpiar la lechucearía

Lucy Lane era su mejor amiga en Hogwarts. Era en la que más confiaba, puesto que fue la primera que le enseñó el mundo mágico. A parte de James, claro. También estaba Jenny Crow, que era muggleborn, pero aún así, las tres eran muy amigas. Ellas eran las únicas que no tenían envidia de Lily, pero tampoco hablaban mucho con los merodeadores. Sentían una especie de vergüenza hacia ellos. Lily sabía el porqué, pero hasta que ellas no decidiesen confesarlo, no las obligaría.

Sus amigas no participaban en las bromas de los merodeadores, no se atrevían. 

Lucy tenía el cabello castaño claro, unos ojos miel, que le daban el aspecto de niña buena, pero sólo el aspecto. De ahí a que lo fueran, había un gran paso. Un lobo con piel de cordero? Eso es lo que mejor la definía. Jenny era muy parecida, sobre todo en la impresión que daban. Pero su apariencia era más radical. Tenía obsesión con el color violeta. Tanto, que su pelo y sus ojos los cambió a ese color. Y nadie sabía de que color en verdad era su cabello y los ojos. Sólo Lily y Lucy. Pero juraron que hasta que Jenny no les diera el permiso, no se lo dirían a nadie. 

En fin, un poco raras... Pero eran sus amigas. Y esto pasa en todas partes, no?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En la habitación de los chicos, Sirius observaba al que siempre había sido, su mejor amigo. Siempre habían estado muy unidos, pero notaba que algo cambiaba en James. Algo respecto a... Lily? No lo sabía, o no quería saberlo. Siempre, desde que eran niños, James iba a su casa en Julio, y en Agosto se iba otra vez.. Y él se las pasaba hablando de su vecina, la pelirroja. Al principio le tenía un poco de envidia, porque ella pasaba más tiempo con su amigo que con él. Pero se conocieron, y tuvo que aceptar que Lily era una chica muy divertida. Era como una merodeadora, pero sin serlo. Y se planteó si James estaría enamorado de su amiga. Era normal verlos juntos, lo raro es que no lo estuvieran... Pero ahora que lo pensaba, James nunca tuvo fijación por ninguna chica en concreto. Si, es verdad que tenía alguna chica... Pero ninguna que le marcara de verdad. Pero él jugaba limpio. Si salía con una chica, le dejaba claro antes, que no durarían mucho tiempo. Si la chica aceptaba, pues bien, si no, pues nada. 

¿Era acaso Lily la causante de esto? Todo indicaba que sí.

-Chicos, me voy a hacer la ronda

-Buena suerte Moony! 

-Espera! Voy contigo, y así le doy las buenas noches a Lily.

-Ok, vamos James. 

Sirius se quedó solo en el cuarto. Peter hacía mucho tiempo que se durmió, y roncaba plácidamente en su cama. Entonces vio algo. No llamaba mucho la atención, pero se acercó a ver que era eso que asomaba de debajo de la almohada de James. 

Una foto mágica. Supuso que era de ese verano, porque salían Lily y James, en el jardín de una casa. Lily miraba a la cámara y se reía. Detrás, James la agarraba por la cintura, pero él no miraba a la cámara, miraba a Lily con el rostro embelesado y mirada perdida en la cara de Lily. 

Eso confirmó lo que sospechaba. Averiguó lo que había cambiado a James. Averiguó sus sentimientos. 

~~~~~~~~ 

n/A: Bueno, el segundo chap, y ya se descubre algún secretillo, jejje. Dejen reviews para comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc.

Witner's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	3. conversaciones y sorpresas

****

Disclaimer: No son míos. Sólo los cogí prestado para este fic.

****

Emily Evans: Hace más de un mes que no continúo este fic, y lo siento. Sigo diciendo que no tengo tiempo. Gracias por tu review. 

****

Lamister: Jejeje y dale con lo de la maquina de hacer fics. Ojala fuera una máquina de actualizarlos más rápido, lo siento por la tardanza. Gracias por tu review. 

****

Ruki Evans: lo siento, por la tardanza. Pero no os olvideis de este fic, que tarde o temprano continuará. Gracias por tu review. 

****

Padfoot: Me encantó tu review! Es muy gracioso, y me hacía falta reír, jeje. Lo siento por tardar tanto, pero es que no doy para más. Gracias por tu review. 

****

Syringen: Bueno, aunque ha sido difícil, he vuelto a escribir. Estoy buscando todavía sentimientos escondidos para mejorar mi escritura... Gracias por los consejos. Gracias por tu review. 

****

Isa: Aquí lo tienes, aunque un poco tarde. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, no? Disfruta!. Gracias por tu review. 

****

Ricitos:No sé cómo, pero en este fic me ha salido un Sirius demasiado maduro. Bah, distintas facetas, jejeje. Ahora que se han terminado las fallas, te toca disfrutar con mis fics! Gracias por tu review. 

****

Cmi-Weasley: Aunque un poco escueto el review, jejeje me ha servido para saber que hay más gente que lee mi fic! Gracias!

****

Pao Bloom: Estoy desesperada por que actualices!!! Jajaja, Y gracias! Y una cosa... Los chicos son lo peor! No te preocupes por ellos! Gracias por tu review. 

****

Elizabeth potter: Tú, chica tan fría, gracias por preguntarme por el de Marzo. Todo un gesto al no preguntar por mis fics, que en ese momento no tenían importancia. Gracias por tu review. Gracias por tu review. 

****

Loki: Ya sé que soy mala... Pero asi me aseguro de que leas el siguiente capítulo, jejeje. Bueno, sigue leyendo!

****

Sagui: Lo siento por tardar!!! Pero todo esto ha sido muy difícil por aquí. Aunque ya vuelvo a estar aquí! Sigue leyendo y espero que te guste! Gracias por tu review. 

****

Sara Riddle: Gracias por tu review.! Y bueno, sigue leyendo y espero que te guste!! ^^

****

Capítulo III Conversaciones y sorpresas

Mientras, en la sala común, estaban Remus, Lily y James. James le abotonaba la capa a Lily, y le estaba hablando:

-Tened cuidado, hay mucho chicos malos sueltos por ahí, Lily, abrígate que hace frío, y te vas a enfermar, no hables con desconocidos...

-Si, papá ^____^

- ¬____¬ Remus, cuídala, vale?

-Si, señor Evans! ¿A qué hora le parece que la traiga de vuelta a casa? :P

-¬____¬ Dejadlo ya.

-Jajajajaja

-Nos vamos, James. No nos esperes despierto!! ^____^

-Entonces buenas noches, Lil. 

-¿Y mi beso de buenas noches?

James hizo como si se atragantara, pero se acercó todo rojo y se lo dio (en la mejilla, malpensados). Lily sonrió, y se volvió hacia Remus.

-Ahora que ya tengo mi beso de las buenas noches, nos podemos ir.

-Jajaja, claro! Vamos!

Salieron por el cuadro, y James se quedó solo en la sala común. Solo suspiró:

-Lily...

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando James llegó a la habitación de los chicos, Sirius le esperaba de pie, con la misma expresión de un padre que espera a su hijo cuando llega tarde. 

-Ah! Eres tú, Padfoot-dijo James con tono melancólico-

-James? Quiero que me digas una cosa

-¿El qué?

-¿Qué sientes tú respecto a Lily?

James se quedó estático. Se puso rojo, y miró al suelo. No era capaz de decir nada. Sirius entendió ese gesto como una afirmación. Se tumbó en su cama, y cuando James creyó que no iba a decir nada más, dijo:

-¿Estás seguro de si es amor?

-Más que nunca, amigo mío.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No sé como te lo tomarías.

-Prongs, soy tu mejor amigo y ella ES tu mejor amiga. Si estás enamorado de ella y no se lo cuentas, con quién pensabas desahogarte?

-Padfoot, ¿de verdad estás diciendo tú eso?

-uhmmm... Sep Pero ese no es el caso. 

-Entonces? ¿qué tiene de malo lo que yo sienta?

-No es lo que tenga de malo, sino lo difícil que será. Ella es la que mejor te conoce, y sabe como eres.

-¿Y eso no es bueno?

-Tal vez. Pero si no se ha enamorado ya de ti, lo veo difícil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿Qué ronda más tranquila, no Remus?

-Si. Será porque todos estarán cansados del viaje. Yo también lo estoy. 

-Eso y que dentro de una semana será luna llena, no?

-También es por eso. No entiendo Lily porque tú no te convertiste en animaga con nosotros.

-Nooooo. Eso es de los merodeadores, y yo no soy uno de ellos. 

-Pero estás tan unida a James...

-¿Y eso que tiene?

-Son rumores que circulan Lily.Todos han visto que este curso estáis más unidos que nunca. La pregunta es: ¿estáis saliendo?

-Remus, por Merlín, jajaja. James con novia? Eso es imposible! Además os lo diría primero a vosotros!

-Precisamente. Yo pienso que James está actuando raro...

-Dejemos el tema, por favor. James es mi amigo. ¿cómo plantearme algo con él?

~~~~~~~~~

-Entonces, hacemos un plan, no Prongs?

-Pero algo que resulte

-Me ofendes, amigo mío! ¿cuándo ha habido algo ideado por mí que haya sido un fracaso?

-La vez esa que intentaste que Filch se colara por una de esas...

-Ya vale, ya vale. Pero esto si resultará!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lily y Remus llegaron cansados de hacer la ronda. Cada uno fue directamente a su habitación, y se durmieron enseguida.

Eran las 5 de la mañana, y unos pasos sigilosos entraron en la habitación de las chicas. Lanzó un hechizo, pero nada cambió. Aun así, la persona que entró, cogió a una de las chicas, que ni se inmutó, y se la llevó. El hechizo era para dormir.

-Lily!! Lily, despierta!

Lily abrió los ojos, y lo primero que se encontró fueron los ojos almendra de James que centelleaban, a pesar de que todavía estaba oscuro. Pero notó que por encima de la cabeza de James, no estaba el dosel de su cama, y también notó que donde estaba no era su cama. Frunció los ojos, y miró a su alrededor. Los jardines de Hogwarts. Estaban en frente del lago. 

-James? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Mmmm Verás, he pensado darte unas cuantas sorpresas, para que veas como soy.

-Pero... Si yo ya te conozco, James. 

-Entonces sabrás que esto no lo he hecho por ninguna otra chica

Lily no supo que responder. Había tantas maneras de interpretar una frase! Pero como había dicho a Remus la noche anterior, nunca se había planteado algo con James. Y ella no lo había notado raro. Es más, seguían igual de amigos que siempre, o incluso más. Pero James sintiendo algo hacia ella? No lo podía entender. Es verdad que ella lo quería. Que lo quería más que un amigo. Pero lo quería sólo como su mejor amigo. En todo esto estaba pensando Lily bajo la intensa mirada de James, que pareció entender en lo que estaba pensando. Pero no se desanimó por el silencio de su amiga y siguió con su plan (en verdad fue de Sirius, pero para el caso es lo mismo) 

-Lily, venga, que esto no es lo única... Mira.

El sol empezó a salir por una de las colinas que ocultaba a Hogwarts, y mientras el sol bañaba con su luz el lago y los jardines del colegio, apareció ante ellos un mantel de picnic, con un gran desayuno encima. Lily lo contempló como si fuera una gran obra de arte, y miró a James con una sonrisa. Este la respondió, y empezaron a desayunar.

-Gracias por este despertar, James. 

-De nada, Lil. Pero no creo que sea la única sorpresa. La próxima puede ser hoy... O mañana... Soy un maestro tanto en las bromas como en el arte de las buenas sorpresas. 

-No conocía esa faceta tuya, James. 

-Eso es lo que quiero, Lily, que me conozcas como soy. 

Iba a añadir "..como soy... Con las chicas" pero al final se calló. No convenía espantarla al principio. Miró su reloj, y vio que pronto sería la hora de que los estudiantes se levantasen, así que se levantó para irse.

-Vamos Lily. Es hora de irse. 

Lily también se levantó, y James en ese momento, se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Lily. La habíha visto muchas veces en camisón, si, pero especialmente con ese camisón de seda blanca, de tirantes y por las rodillas, no. La luz matinal, que le daba a la cara, hacía que Lily pareciera un ángel y su aura, y hacía que James distinguiera mejor las curvas de su cuerpo. 

Se iba poniendo colorado, y pensó que lo mejor era darse la vuelta para que su amiga no lo notara. Fue caminando, hasta que Lily se tiró a su cuello. Era un juego que hacían desde pequeños, y aunque ya no eran niños, disfrutaban jugando. James entonces, la cogió a caballito, y así se la llevó a la torre Gryffindor. Pero con tanto entretiempo, ya había gente en la torre, y cuando entraron, empezaron las miradas raras hacia ellos. ¿Dónde habían estado, y porqué James la había traído así? ¿Y por qué ella estaba en camisón? Entonces, bajaron Sirius y Remus, por un lado, y Lucy y Jenny por otro, quienes vieron como ellos estaban parados en medio de la sala común, siendo objeto de la mayoría de las miradas de los Gryffindor. 

Entonces alguien empezó a aplaudir. Y todos le siguieron, con silbidos y vitoreándolos. 

Lily subió enseguida a su habitación, se duchó y cambió, y cuando bajó de nuevo, con sus libros, la gente ya se había tranquilizado. 

El primer día de clases fue muy duro, y luego, Lily y los merodeadores fueron a limpiar la lechucería. Cuando hubieron acabado, se fueron a la torre. Llegaron, y todos se fueron a las habitaciones, pero cuando Lily ya estaba de nuevo con el pijama, se olvidó de darle las buenas noches a James. Fue al cuarto de los chicos, donde la puerta estaba abierta, pero no entró. Oía como James hablaba, con la voz quebrada, con Sirius. 

-Si, Padfoot, hice lo que me dijiste. Esa era buena idea, y a Lily le gustó... El problema es que no le gusto yo!

-Venga Prongs, si ya te lo he dicho, ella te conoce como el amigo que eres.Y yo propongo que tienes que hacerla ver el chico que en verdad eres.

-Pero... Es que nunca había sentido algo así...

-Dime, James. ¿Es por eso que nunca has salido en serio con una chica?

-Si. Padfoot, tengo ganas de descansar, mañana seguimos hablando, vale?

-Claro. Que descanses

Lily se había quedado quieta, Se apoyó en la pared, al lado de la puerta, y se dejó caer al suelo, en lo que empezó a sollozar, con la cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas, que estaban flexionadas. Nunca se planteó nada con James. Y ahora. Estaba confusa. Él sólo era su amigo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

N/A: Si, ya era hora... Pero por todo los sucedido, en Madrid, no eh podido escribir. No tenía ánimos, y todos teníamos miedo. No se olvida como lo hemos pasado. Y pensar que muchos de mis amigos podían haber ido en ese tren... Siento mucho todas las pérdidas. Y lo único que me queda. DECID NO AL TERRORISMO.

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	4. El amor es como el quidditch

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con harry Potter pertenece a J.Krowling

**Sarah Crockfort****: **Gracias!! Bueno, si, eso de los personajes extra... Ya se verá, intento ponerlo lo menos que puedo.

Jessy: Siento tardar! Pero este chap es corto, pero ya se va poniendo interesante. Gracias por el review!

Elizabeth Potter: Te explico: James está enamorado de Lily, pero Lily se siente culpable porque en ese momento no le corresponde, y no quiere hacerle sufrir.

Lucía: Ya estoy aquí! Y gracias por el rev! Espero que te guste

Steffy potter: Lo mismo. Lily se pone a llorar porque no sabe lo que va a hacer. En ese momento ella no corresponde a james.

Ayumi o HaRu: Gracias. Espero que te guste este chap, aunque es muy corto, no doy para más.

Pao Bloom: Si, Lily ya se dará cuenta de los sentimientos, ya lo verás en este chap, jeje

Ricitos: Pues nada, ya verás, simplemente lee este chap! Aunque es demasiado corto, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas. Besis

Syringen: Muchas gracias por todos los consejos. De verdad! Si, me sirven de mucho!

Eli: Gracias por todo, y bueno, ya tienes este chap, aunque tardé bastante en actualizar, y lo siento.

Raipotter: Si! Ya lo continúo!!! Jajajaj.

* * *

**Chap 4: El amor es como el quidditch**

La luz se filtraba entre las rendijas de los ventanales de Hogwarts. Lily había pasado toda la noche en el mismo sitio donde se había desplomado. No durmió; no pudo hacerlo, porque en la cabeza tenía la conversación que escuchó sin querer. Y aún no había decidido lo que iba a hacer, cuando alguien abrió la puerta. La joven levantó enseguida la cabeza, esperaba que no fuese James el que saliera temprano. Y así fue, no fue él, sino Remus, que la miró extrañado.

Bajaron juntos a la sala común, y allí fue donde Lily expresó a su amigo Remus todo lo que sentía.

-No sé, Remus. Le conozco desde siempre... sé como es, pero... es que todo es muy confuso, no sé que voy a hacer... no quiero darle esperanzas... pero tampoco se lo que siento... ¿por qué todo esto es tan difícil? Ayúdame, por favor...

-Lily yo sólo lo intuía, no sabía que fuese verdad. Pero una simple pregunta: ¿Arriesgarías toda vuestra amistad?

-Ese precisamente el problema. SI fuese cualquier otro chico, lo intentaría, en serio. Pero James... es mi mejor amigo... ¿y si no resulta? ¿Qué pasará después?

-¿Y por qué tú tienes que pensar el lado negativo? Piensa que ante todo, es tu amigo. Si no resultara, no tiene porque cambiar todo después. Piensa en todo lo positivo: la confianza ante todo, no tendrás que dudar en ningún momento, sería como siempre, salvo por... por algunos detallitos íntimos, jejeje

Lily se sonrojó al escuchar eso último. Es verdad que ella sólo veía lo malo... pero había tanto en juego... ¿lo arriesgaría ella?

Sin previo aviso y en silencio, otro muchacho, de la misma edad de los dos que se encontraban en la sala común, bajó las escaleras de caracol. Su expresión era somnolienta, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se pasaba la mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo más de lo que estaba. A pesar del sueño, se dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara, que se agrandó cuando su amiga Lily fue a darle un beso de buenos días. No se paró a pensar que era lo que estaban haciendo ella y Remus cuando llegó, pero le traía sin cuidado; él seguiría con su plan. Bueno, el plan de Sirius, pero para el caso era lo mismo.

-Lily, Remus ¿vamos a desayunar?

-Ehmmmm... si me esperas... es que todavía tengo que ducharme, Jem!

-No pasa nada, Lil! Yo te espero aquí, y vamos juntos después!

-Vale,! Dame diez minutos, y enseguida bajo!

Esos diez minutos se convirtieron en media hora, pero eso a James no le importó, porque la imagen de ver a Lily correr hacia él, bajando las escaleras, con el pelo húmedo y disculpándose por la tardanza, le conformaba en su mayoría.

Fueron al comedor, ya la gente empezaba a desayunar, y ellos se sentaron en sus sitios de siempre. Ninguno de sus amigos habían llegado todavía, pero poco fueron llegando a desayunar también.

Empezaron las clases; en la mayoría no hicieron nada, por ser los primeros días eran todos de repaso de cursos anteriores.

Se encontraban en clase de Historia de la magia, y la mayoría andaba medio dormido, entre ellos, Sirius, que estaba a punto de roncar. Únicamente Remus estaba cogiendo apuntes. Jenny Crow miraba por la ventana, y Lucy Lane tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, mientras se enredaba un mechón de pelo castaño con una mano.

Y Lily y James... pasándose las típicas notitas de estudiantes. Aunque esta vez hablaban de cosas un poco más interesantes...

"_James? Porque me diste una sorpresa el otro día? Me refiero al desayuno y todo lo demás.""_Pues... no se... es que te lo mereces!""_Por qué?""_Porque...porque eres especial, Lily"

Lily iba a preguntar el porqué, pero justo sonó el timbre que avisaba de que había terminado la clase. James suspiró aliviado, y en el rostro de Lily se formó un gesto de resignación. Tendría que buscar otra oportunidad...

La siguiente clase era pociones, y ambos estaban tan preocupados para que no le bajaron puntos a Gryffindor, que durante toda la clase no pensaron en el otro para nada. Después era la hora de comer, y estaban tan agotados, que comieron mucho y hablaron poco.

Por la tarde, los Gryffindors tenían la tarde libre, aunque no todos, porque tenían entrenamiento los del equipo de Quidditch. El primer entrenamiento era duro, y más si tenían a James como capitán, que exigía mucho a sus jugadores. Lily le observaba desde las gradas, con la compañía de Jenny, que masticaba un chicle, color violeta.

Cada una absorta en sus pensamientos, las dos mirando al cielo. La diferencia es que lily estaba mirando volar a James en su escoba, y Jenny miraba el infinito cielo que tenían encima.

En un momento dado, James hizo una jugada magistral pero arriesgada, que terminó con la captura de la snitch. La pelirroja estuvo atenta a toda la jugada... Y pensó en todas las similitudes: el amor es como el quidditch: James se arriesgó y al final consiguió la snitch... Y se dijo a sí misma: "Si James a arriesgado ya nuestra amistad... ¿por qué yo no? Merece la pena intentarlo" Y en ese instante, Lily tuvo otra expresión, como la expresión de que por fin había entendido una duda que tenía desde hace tiempo. Aunque la picardía de su cara también indicaba que no se lo iba a poner tan fácil...

Cuando James terminó el entrenamiento y salió de los vestuarios, encontró que una Lily muy sonriente le estaba esperando. Estaba muy cansado, pero aún así, la recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando Lily se tiró encima suya

-Jajajaja... Buen entrenamiento, Jem!

-Gracias, Lil! Vamos a comer, que tengo hambre!!

Fueron al comedor, y James aprovechó para coger de la cintura a la pelirroja. Ella lo miró interrogante, y james no sabía que decir, se estaba poniendo colorado. Entonces Lily soltó una carcajada y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que se pusiera James más colorado todavía. "las chicas también saben jugar" fue lo que pensó Lily.

Se sentaron, y Dumbledore se levantó. Los alumnos se miraban asustados... Que loca idea se le habrá ocurrido a su "querido" director?

-Queridos alumnos!! Bien, he estado meditando una nueva idea para este curso, y la profesora de estudios muggles, me dio una idea. A partir de la semana que viene, se impartirán clases obligatorias de baile muggle!! Me entendieron? CLASES OBLIGATORIAS!

La mayoría de las chicas aplaudieron, les encantaba la idea, pero casi todos los varones, hablaban entre sí, y no estaban de acuerdo, el director ya deliraba de la vejez, decían. Pero a james le pareció una idea estupenda. Claro que a él se le daba mal el baile, pero era una oportunidad muy grande para estar con Lily. De eso estaba seguro.

Lily también pensaba lo mismo que James, pero claro, no lo iba a poner tan fácil... Los planes de ambos iban a ponerse en marcha...

* * *

N/A: Para cualquier cosa, dejen reviews!

Winter's fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	5. Un día en Hogwarts Lily ataca!

**Capítulo cinco: Un día en Hogwarts… Lily ataca!**

Un nuevo día empezaba en Hogwarts… jóvenes en las salas comunes terminando los trabajos de última hora, otros tanto durmiendo todavía, otro a medio vestir… vamos, como un día cualquiera, ¡había de todo!

James estuvo pensando toda la noche un plan para sorprender a Lily. Por algo era el jefe de los merodeadores, era el que pensaba todas sus peripecias… Claro que aquello eran bromas. Planear que alguien te quiera es más difícil. Pero James no se rendía ante nada.

Lily dormía profundamente. No se daba cuenta de que un joven con gafas y pelo revuelto como si se hubiese acabado de despertar, la miraba desde hace rato. Sacudió la cabeza, como si así pudiese salir de su ensimismamiento, de ese estado en el que entraba cada vez que contemplaba la hermosura de la pelirroja.

En su mano había una preciosa pluma blanca, y muy larga. James fue acariciando el rostro de Lily con ella, recorriendo todas las curvas de su cara y de su cuello. Ésta, se iba moviendo poco a poco hasta que dulcemente, abrió los ojos:

-James… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola preciosa. Ya es hora de levantarse.

Lily rió, y miró el despertador, antes de mirar de nuevo a James. Pero se dio cuenta de la hora que era… ¡faltaban veinte minutos para las clases!

Lily se levantó tan deprisa que se dio un cabezazo contra James, que gritó del susto. Ella ni se dio cuenta y fue corriendo al baño, a ducharse y a cambiarse. Al salir, James estaba todavía frotándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿cómo que qué me pasa? ¡¡Si has sido tú la que me ha dado un golpe con tu cabeza hueca!!

-Anda, tontín, lo siento…

Dicho esto, Lily le dio un beso. No en la mejilla, no en los labios… se podría decir que en la comisura de los labios. James abrió los ojos. Estaba sorprendido.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Esto… ¡sí, claro!

Durante todo el camino y el desayuno, James estuvo pensando. ¿Qué pretendía Lily? ¿Dónde le iba a dar el beso? ¿En la mejilla? ¿O en los labios? Tenía esa horrible duda, y le carcomería todo el día… O más de un día.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sirius andaba por los pasillos, cantando unas cancioncillas un tanto salidas. En un momento dado, vio a Jenny, la amiga de Lily, delante de un cuadro, y hablando con la pintura. Dejó de cantar:

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Crow, debes hacerlo.

-Pero yo soy buena…

-Jajaja, por muy Gryffindor que seas, tú nunca serás buena. Lo llevas en la sangre, Jenny.

Sirius se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Qué sería lo que estaría ocultando Crow? Decidió investigar, pero no sin antes ir a desayunar.

El día transcurrió sin más retraso. James cada vez comprendía menos a Lily. Parecía que le mandaba indirectas: le guiñaba el ojo, de vez en cuando le abrazaba sin motivo… pero momentos después, aceptaba una invitación de Hogsmeade de Richard Rogers, un muchacho de séptimo curso, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Todo el día con dudas, y Lily no ayudaba en nada…

Lily en cambio, se lo estaba pasando bastante bien, le divertía ver a James muy confuso. Parecía que le estaba mareando… ¡y no estaba lejos de la verdad, para ser sinceros!

* * *

Casi era la hora de la cena, pero antes, sería la primera clase de baile muggle. Todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, las mesas las habían apartado, y una joven de unos veintitantos años, estaba en el centro. Los alumnos hicieron un corro, de modo que ella quedaba en el centro. Cuando todos se callaron, comenzó a hablar.

-Muy bien chicos y chicas. Sé perfectamente, que os han obligado a esto. Pero espero que colaboréis, porque a pesar de que no os cuenta para nota, sí para los puntos de vuestra casa, y yo tengo el mismo poder como cualquier profesor, de quitaros los puntos que yo crea conveniente. Comencemos. Mi nombre es Helena Crow, y soy bailarina desde que tenía tres años. Aquí daremos todo tipo de bailes, desde ballet hasta vals, y por lo menos espero contar con el apoyo de las chicas.

Casi todas las chicas asintieron con la cabeza. La profesora continuó:

-Gracias. Esto es mayormente para los chicos: Mirad, el baile es una forma de expresión corporal. Ya sé que vosotros preferís deportes y demás pasatiempos, pero creedme, que a una chica le fascina un chico que sepa bailar. Y decidme: ¿no os gustaría bailar con vuestra chica, agarraditos, una canción romántica?

Las féminas suspiraron un "ohhhh" colectivo, y los chicos… unos asintieron, otros seguían en las mismas, y Sirius estaba contentísimo, gritando: "¡Tendré otra táctica de ligue!" Cuando todos se callaron, la profesora prosiguió:

-Bien, hoy es el primer día, y tranquilos que no haréis nada. Para evitar conflictos, vamos a dividir los grupos. Ravenclaw y Gryffindor juntos, y Slytherin con Hufflepuff. Ya sé la rivalidad que hay entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Hoy se quedará el segundo grupo, es decir, Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Los demás os tendéis que ir, porque está prohibido espectadores. Diré, que para Navidad, haréis un baile, cada grupo hará una coreografía. Es obligatorio, y eso sí que cuenta para nota. No habrá premio, pero habrá castigo para el que pierda. Y lo elegirá el otro grupo. Bien, después de esta charla, el primer grupo se puede marchar.

Algunos suspiraron, otros refunfuñaron. Sirius seguía contento, y Lily y James pensando en el otro. Remus veía a los que eran sus amigos, y se encogió de hombros:

-Así son… que le voy a hacer.

-Lily

-¿qué?

-¿serás mi pareja para los bailes de dos? Dime que sí, anda…

-Pues me lo pidió Rogers… pero siendo tú… me lo pensaré.

-Pero… soy tu amigo

-Sí, y no te aproveches de ello

James se quedó sin palabras. ¿Ahora Lily iba borde? Cada vez estaba más confundido. Solo alcanzó a decir:

-Qué complicadas sois las mujeres…

* * *

¿Qué pasará? ¿Cuál es el secreto de Jenny? ¿A quién elegirá Lily? ¿James hará algo? Ya se verá… ;-)

**Lily posesa: **asias por el review wapa, a ver cuando actualizas tú, ¿va? Jejeje, que hace mucho que no hablo contigo… muchos besitos!!

**Raipotter**Sí, tardé mucho, y creo que no moriste… ¿hola? ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? Jejeje, sí, vale, lo siento. Ahora actualizaré los demás… muchos besos y gracias por el review!

**Sarah**** Crockfort:** Gracias por el review! Sí, no un típico baile… ya, ya se verá… Besitos! (siento mucho la tardanza)

**Syringen**Como ves, me hace falta mucha inspiración, el capítulo es pésimo… me vienen muy bien tus consejos, de verdad. Y muchas gracias por leerme siempre, que ya casi no hablamos por msn. ¡Besitos!

**Jose**Sí, ahora a James le toca sufrir!! Jejeje, chicas al poder! No en serio, es que tengo que escribir de todo, y así… es más interesante! ¡Besos, y gracias por el review!

**Argot: **Pues Lily no es que le ponga las cosas difíciles a James… bueno, siendo realistas… sí, por supuesto, jeje. Lo que pasa es que primero le marea… y James se deja marear. Después… ya lo verás. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Besos!

**Haru****-Darkdi-Lisun: ¡**Hola! Siento tardar! Y espero que este cap te haya gustado! NO, en verdad… es horrible. Déjame encontrar la estúpida inspiración, y prometo que el próximo estará mejor. Besitos!

**Cristie**Gracias por tu review, y por leer muchos de mis fics! Es verdad, tienes mucho mérito. Y yo… es que… lo siento por tardar, pero es que… no sé… jejeje. Besitos

**AyuWeasley**A ver… gracias!! Yo lo continúo, tarde, pero lo hago. Lo siento. Muchos besos y cuídate.

**Elena: No** me pegues, no me pegues! (la escritora se cubre con las manos) Sí, lo tenía olvidado, y para eso es mejor no escribirlo, por eso me estoy planteando, terminar todos mis fics y dejar esto por un tiempo. Pero mientras tanto, escribo. Y lo siento… no me muerdas, por favor!

**HermioneG**Pues… no es un baile, pero son clases, si te sirve… nn De todas formas, gracias por el review, okis? Me veréis pronto por aquí.

**Yunne**** black de lupin: S**! Lo pensaba actualizar en un año, pero me adelanté… lo siento, lo siento!!! Es que… jo, vale, no tengo excusas. Pero pronto, pronto, pronto…


End file.
